Justice League
by bleedgreen99
Summary: Heroes around the world begin to surface in the public eye. Deciding that their powers are needed to bring down those who are there to cause harm, they form the Justice League. Each hero will get there own personal story arc to develop their character. Eventually it will all set up the Justice League arcs, which will be hinted at within the story arcs.
1. Man of Steel - Part 1

**Man of Steel - Part 1**

Clark Kent was not your average human being, but no one knew that. His everyday life consisted of the same white, button-up, dress shirt along with black dress pants. His black hair was combed over to the side, and he had a brown satchel strapped over his shoulder. Everyday he would go to the Daily Planet everyday, writing small articles for the newspaper company. Today, was the exact same.

Clark Kent arrived to work on his bicycle, locking it up on the bike rack right outside the building. The average man looked up at the shiny Daily Planet statue that stood on top of the building, smiling at it. He pushed his glasses back onto his face and sighed, taking a step into the building. He looked around and saw everyone walking around, busy with their work. He slowly made his way to his small work area.

"Hey Clark." a woman's voice said from behind him. Right before he reached his desk he turned around and smiled at the woman who had spoken to him.

"How are you doing Lois?" he asked her. She smiled back at him and walked up to him.

"Oh you know the usual." she told him. Her black hair was down to her shoulders. She wore a cream suit with a white button up blouse. She had sunglasses resting on her head and a notepad in her hand.

"Still looking for that mysterious man?" Clark teased. Lois looked at the ground, blushing almost.

"I know he's out there. People should get to know too. Just because he hasn't been seen-"

"Doesn't mean he isn't real. You've explained before." Clark finished her sentence. Lois playfully pushed his arm, walking past him.

"I'll see you around Clark. I have to go talk to Perry and then meet up with Jimmy to try and find this guy." Lois told him, walking backwards to continue the conversation. Clark gave a small wave, and she gave one in return. He finally sat down at his desk, pulling his journal out from his satchel and putting it onto his desk.

Clark hated seeing Lois fixated on the concept of this hero in Metropolis. It wasn't because he wasn't that guy, it was the exact opposite. He knew he existed because it was him. He could fly, he was invincible, shot lasers out of his eyes, had x-ray vision, or had super hearing. Clark could never tell her though. He could never tell anyone. He learned that from his parents growing up. It needed to stay a secret.

"Clark? You there?" Perry White asked, leaning forward to look at Clark's face. He looked up at his boss and gave a weak smile. Perry was a tall, black man with a bit of a gut to him. He had on a grey button up shirt with a red tie on.

"Yeah, sorry. Need me?" Clark asked, standing up and grabbing his journal.

"That I do. Let's discuss tomorrow's story in my office." Perry told him. Clark began walking with him, noting how Lois and Jimmy Olsen, the main photographer of the Daily Planet, were walking out of the building. Clark immediately heard someone screaming for help out in Metropolis.

"Um Perry… something came up before I forgot to mention. I need to run out real quick." Clark said, immediately turning around and heading for the door. Perry stared at him walking away, completely dumbfounded. Clark undid his top button as he began to go down the stairs, a dark blue material showing underneath the button up shirt.

* * *

"Remember what we agreed upon Kryptonian. You take down the only living Kryptonian, and you get your freedom." a voice echoed throughout the ship. A man stood behind the controls, staring at the ground, his hands behind his back.

"What about my soldiers?" the man asked, his voice gruff.

"No. You do this on your own." the distorted voice told him. "I freed you from the Phantom Zone for this."

"Forgive me. The Kryptonian will fall." the man told the voice. A clicking noise sounded over the speakers and the man looked up. His black hair was slicked back, while the sides of his hair had turned gray. He had a full beard, and was wearing all black armor.

"Kal-El, you should be dead." the man said to himself, turning his back to the large window that was showcasing the stars as it slowly flew towards Earth. "Krypton blew up… and somehow you survived. I wonder how much you know." he thought to himself out loud.

"Do not worry Kal-El… you will soon meet the true survivor. General Zod." he continued to think out loud. General Zod turned back around, pressing a few buttons and causing the ship to go faster.

* * *

Author's Note:

Not everything is planned out yet, but that will soon be settled. There should be a new chapter every Wednesday, however the next one may be a little late since this is getting posted now. Make sure to leave any criticism or suggestions you may have, it is greatly appreciated. In case you didn't read the description I'll put in bold to make it clear. **Each hero will get there own personal story arc to develop their character. Eventually it will all set up the Justice League arcs, which will be hinted at within the story arcs.** With that settled, let's hope this is a good reboot of my Justice League (and let me know if you think it is)!


	2. Man of Steel - Part 2

**Man of Steel - Part 2**

A woman in an alley screamed as a mugger attempted to steal her purse. She struggled with him slightly, only to be shoved to the ground by the criminal. Her purse was snatched away and he began to run down the alley, only to start backtracking. The woman looked up and saw a man floating above the mugger. A red cape waved in the wind, while the man slowly descended. He stood now in front of the two.

"Why don't you return that woman's purse?" the flying man asked the criminal. The dark blue suit covered his arms, legs, and torso. On his chest was a red symbol that resembled an "S", with a yellow background.

"Get the hell out of here freak. I mean it!" the criminal shouted, pulling out a pistol. He aimed the gun at 'the freak' and poked it against his chest.

"That won't help you." he responded. The criminal fired the pistol, only to watch the bullet basically bounce of the other man's chest. "Told you." he continued, grabbing the purse back and handing it to the woman. He then grabbed the gun, quickly twisting it in his hands and destroying it.

"What the hell are you?" the criminal asked in fear.

"A hero…" the woman muttered. The man began to fly again, smiling down at the woman. He picked up the criminal and looked over towards the end of the alley where he saw Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen staring at him. He flew off with the criminal right as Jimmy attempted to get a picture, only being able to catch a blur on his camera.

* * *

"What is the plan when I reach this planet… Earth?" General Zod asked out loudly. He was lying down on a metal bench, staring at the ceiling of the room he was in.

"You kill the Kryptonian." the voice told him over the loudspeaker. "My presence was not needed for such a task, for there are better things to do. You, General Zod, will either succeed greatly or…"

"Or what?" Zod asked, sitting up.

"Or die. Failure will not be accepted. If you somehow survive the fight against Kal-El, you will soon be brought back to me. For your sake… I hope you don't escape that planet a loser." the voice threatened.

"Tell me, will I know who you are? Who rescued me from the Phantom Zone?" Zod asked, standing up and walking around. There was a clear pause by the person on the other end. Zod punched the wall, hoping the echo could be heard on the other end.

"No. Not unless you fail. There is no need for anyone to know of me. Not until it is truly needed." the voice told him.

"And what if I kill Kal-El and decide to come for you?" General Zod questioned.

"Well then General, you would unfortunately meet your timely end. How sad that would be after defeating-" the voice cut off. The audio went out and Zod looked around in confusion. His door mysteriously opened and Zod stepped outside into the hall.

"This way…" a ghostly female voice echoed throughout Zod's head. Zod turned, looking down the one end of the hall he had never been to. He slowly began to walk towards it, cautiously making sure nothing came out to attack him.

"Help me…" the voice echoed again. Zod continued walking until he reached a chamber where a woman was lying in a tank. The screen next to it showed she was alive, and the armor mirrored the type Zod was wearing.

"Faora?" he whispered, walking quickly over to the screen. He stared it, trying to decipher what it meant. Eventually he punched it, cracking it and causing the chamber to slowly pop open. Faora fell out of it, crashing to the ground.

"Where am I?" she whispered, slowly standing with the help of Zod.

"On a ship. Headed to a planet where Kal-El lives." Zod informed her, holding her arm.

"Kal-El? Another Kryptonian lives? I thought the planet was destroyed." Faora spoke, her eyes clenched shut as she held onto Zod. "Who are you?"

"Jor-El had sent his son to another planet before it's destruction. We were in the Phantom Zone, remember? For our so called crimes… Now we have been sent to eliminate Kal-El. It is me, Zod." he told her.

"General?" Faora asked in shock. She managed to salute, but nearly fell over.

"Just relax Faroa. We will be there shortly. I will need your strength to eliminate him." Zod instructed her, helping her sit down while he left the chamber room.

* * *

"I'm home mom!" Clark shouted, carefully shutting the ancient wooden door to his mother's house. Martha Kent had continued to live on the same farm land even after her husband had passed away years ago. Clark came to visit her as often as he could, not wanting to leave her alone in Smallville while he was off in the grand city of Metropolis.

"Clark? Come here!" Martha shouted from the living room. Clark took off his glasses and his satchel, placing both on the small, round, wooden table that stood in the kitchen. He walked through a doorway and was in the living room, smiling at his mother who was staring at the TV.

"What is it mom?" he asked, sitting down in a reclining chair next to the couch. Clark looked at the TV and saw the image of a blur, knowing it was him when he helped the woman earlier. He grew nervous, looking at Martha in the corner of his eye.

"Clark… is that you?" she asked sternly, turning her attention to him.

"I...Well… You… No. It isn't." Clark stammered and miraculously recovered.

"It better not be." Martha said, wagging her finger at him. "What did your father tell you all those years ago? Keep those abilities of yours secret. People don't need to know that you have these gifts." she scorned, getting up and going to the kitchen. Clark closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"I know mom." he told her.

"I don't need people on my doorstep questioning me about my super son. You are super to me, without having to use those gifts. We have police, and the military to help when things go bad. Haven't you heard how people view vigilantes? Over in…" Martha continued to preach, while Clark stared at the TV, zoning out.

* * *

Author's Note:

I've decided that Justice League will be posted twice a week (Mondays and Wednesdays). Only posting once a week will take quite some time to reach the Justice League story arc and that's the main point of the story. I've also created a new poll that is on my page so you (the reader) can pick what hero you want to be apart of the story. It's most likely all of the heroes listed will show up at one point, but the one with the most votes will show up most likely right after the League is established. Don't be afraid to leave a review either! Hopefully each Hero's storyline won't be too long. Don't wanna keep everyone waiting.


	3. Man of Steel - Part 3

**Man of Steel - Part 3**

 **2002**

" _It isn't fair!" a young Clark Kent yelled, standing on the porch of the old farmhouse. Martha and Jonathan Kent were standing out in the field, looking at the child as he folded his arms across his chest and pouted._

" _Don't you act like that Clark." Jonathan said, standing straight up and looking him in the eye._

" _How come I can't go?" Clark asked, turning around. He was throwing a fit since his parents wouldn't allow him to go on the school trip. "All the other kids get to go. Why can't I?!"_

" _Because we want you here. We can all spend the day together like our own little trip." Martha tried to reason. Clark ran inside the house, slamming the door behind him. However, it fell right off it's hinges, nearly shattering from the force Clark had accidentally used. Both Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, and then back towards the house._

* * *

 _Later that night, Clark was out on the porch again with Martha sitting on a rocking chair. She was knitting while he was playing with some toys, having calmed down after the earlier events. Jonathan had gone out to pick up groceries. Clark looked up, hearing a ringing in his ears._

" _Mom?" Clark asked, looking over at her. He then cried out in pain, putting his hands to both his ears. Voices he didn't recognize began to fill his head. Some cried for help, some laughed, but it was every voice in the world flooding Clark's ears. He screamed, falling to his side as he tried to fight the headache it gave him._

" _Clark?!" Martha screamed, dropping down to her knees next to him. Her hands hovered over him, not knowing what to do. Soon, it was noises filling his head, adding to all the voices he heard._

" _I hear everything!" Clark said in pain. He opened his eyes that had been clenched shut. When he looked at his mom, he saw her skeleton. His view continued to change from her everyday to look to what was underneath her skin._

" _Breathe honey. Just relax." Martha said, putting a hand on his back and helping him sit up. Clark held onto his mom, trying to calm down whatever was going on with him. He closed his eyes again, but felt something bubbling up inside of him._

" _There's too much going on." Clark said._

" _Then focus on here. Focus on me and you and the farm." she whispered, holding him close. Clark opened his eyes, and a red beam shot out from them into the sky. He took multiple deep breaths before everything started to calm down inside him._

* * *

 **2008**

 _A now fifteen year old Clark Kent was walking through the farms field with his father. The two were slowly approaching the barn, that Clark had realized he never entered. His father's arm was around his shoulder and the two were talking about Clark's role in the Kent family._

" _One day, hopefully, you'll be running this farm. It's been in the family for years." Jonathan said, a smile in his face as he looked back at the crops and off into the distance. Clark couldn't help but smile either. When he looked over at his father again though, his face was more serious._

" _Pa?" Clark asked._

" _I haven't been honest with you Clark. Neither has your mother." he said quietly, looking at the ground. "Those abilities you have… there's a reason for that. I think it's about time I tell you." Jonathan turned to the large red doors of the barn and pushed one open. He walked in and looked back at Clark. He waved him in and Clark slowly followed._

 _Inside the barn was a large object with a tarp over it. The size of it went up to the roof of the barn, and it nearly took up all of the space it provided. Jonathan put a hand on the tarp, clutching it. He gave Clark a quick glance and then pulled it off. Clark stared in awe at the large black object that was now freed._

" _We found you in it… fifteen years ago. You were just a tiny little thing… and we couldn't have kids. No one was around to claim you, and we couldn't just leave you there." Jonathan tried to explain. Clark ran his hand over the outside of the object._

" _Wait, you found me? In this?" Clark asked. Jonathan slowly nodded his head._

" _When your abilities began to start up, I knew I'd have to show you this eventually. I couldn't keep you from it forever." Jonathan said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim, long black object. It had the strange "S" like symbol on the front of it._

" _What is this?" Clark asked, taking the object. Jonathan patted the front of the object, showing a small hole where the strange key fit perfectly._

" _I'll be right outside." Jonathan told him. Clark nodded his head, still trying to wrap his brain around the whole situation. He assumed it was some type of ship he had arrived in, and that ship was beginning to open thanks to the key. Clark stepped inside it, looking around. It was a lot larger on the inside than it appeared to be on the outside._

" _Hello Kal-El." a voice said. Clark quickly turned around, seeing a hologram of a man standing there. "I bet this is all strange to you." the man continued._

" _Just a bit." the teenage Clark responded._

" _When you are older, it will make sense. There is a ship, in the arctic. Go to it when the time is right. All of your questions will be answered there." the hologram told him. After that it was gone. Clark stood there confused, not knowing what to do. He soon left the ship, getting the key and meeting his father outside the barn._

" _I'm sorry Clark." Jonathan said, pulling him in for a hug. Clark hugged his father back. "I am your father… I always will be. But there's someone else who is too."_

* * *

 **2013**

 _Clark was twenty years old now. Martha and him were sat next to a bed where Jonathan was lying. The two's eyes were bloodshot and sniffling echoed throughout the bedroom. Jonathan's eyes were open, but it was a struggle to stay awake. He looked over at the two and gave a small smile. He reached his hand out and Martha took it, wiping her eyes with a tissue._

" _Clark." Jonathan croaked out._

" _Yeah pa?" Clark asked, looking up at him. Jonathan smiled again, squeezing Martha's hand._

" _Those gifts you have, use them wisely. The-" Jonathan was saying before going into a coughing fit. He covered his mouth with his free hand and both Martha and Clark moved forward. "The world may not be ready for it." he finished._

" _Okay pa, I understand." Clark said, kneeling by the bed at this point._

" _Be careful. No matter what, I'll be proud." Jonathan told him. He smirked and then looked at his wife. He looked back at Clark and then slowly closed his eyes. Clar couldn't help but begin to cry, putting his head on the mattress while Martha covered her face._


	4. Man of Steel - Part 4

**Man of Steel - Part 4**

Six bank robbers stood inside the First Metropolitan Bank, aiming assault rifles at the bank tellers and the other people that were in the bank. One of the robbers had shot the security guard to the bank who was slowly bleeding out. Cops had pulled up outside, not being able to storm due to the hostage situation. Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen were also present on the scene.

"Get the damn money!" one of the robbers yelled at a teller.

"Stay down!" another yelled, kicking a hostage in the chest. One of the robbers went over to a wall and began to lean against it, keeping his eye on his part of the hostages. He was flung forward with pieces of the wall after a huge impact. He turned around to see the flying hero that has been rumored to be protecting the city.

"Oh sh-" he began to say before being grabbed and thrown into another of the robbers. The two both dropped to the ground, unconscious. The other four turned to see what had busted through the wall, but were quickly all grabbed and tied up.

"How in the hell?" one of the robbers asked, looking up at the man. He lifted the group of four and carried them outside, dropping them in front of the police barricade that had been set up. He went back inside and grabbed the other two, dropping them off as well.

Everyone was speechless, staring at the man who began to float up into the sky. Jimmy Olsen was finally able to snap a clear picture of what the man looked liked, while the crowd that had gathered began to clap and cheer. The man just gave a smile and a wave, flying off.

* * *

"Hey Clark! Did you see my article?" Lois asked, walking up to his desk with a cocky smile, holding the preview of the paper in her hands. Clark turned to look at her, smiling back, and shook his head no. She dropped it down on his desk, folding her arms across her chest.

"Superman?" Clark asked, laughing slightly. He looked at the picture of himself in his alter ego, hoping no one would recognize him. So far, he somehow was fine.

"What's wrong with Superman? He's pretty super if you ask me, and he's clearly a man!" Lois said, snatching the paper back. Clark shrugged.

"I guess you have a good point with that last one." Clark told her.

"People will finally love to have a name for him instead of just 'the flying guy'. It's sort of a mouthful." Lois said with a small laugh. She looked over the paper again, not being able to help smile. "Seeing him easily stop those bank robbers was amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Lane! Let me see that article!" Perry White shouted from his office doorway. Lois looked over at him and nodded. She looked back at Clark and the two said their goodbye's. Clark looked down at his notepad, smirking as he wrote down the name Superman.

"Has a nice ring to it." he whispered to himself, ripping off the page and putting it in his satchel.

* * *

Clark had dropped his bag down onto the kitchen table in the small apartment he had in Metropolis. He let out a sigh and went to his refrigerator, pulling out a water bottle. He opened it up and took a sip from it, walking over to the TV and turning it on. Right away the channel broadcasters were discussing the first clear picture of Superman, which was now the hero's name. Clark smirked to himself, sitting down on the couch. His cell phone began to ring and he pulled it outside, seeing it was his mother.

"Clark! What is this I see on the news about a… Superman?" Martha asked. Clark closed eyes, getting ready for a lecture.

"Ma, I know what you're going to say." Clark told her. There was a sigh on the other end and he could he was about to hear it.

"I get it." Martha finally said. Clark opened his eyes, surprised by the comment.

"You do?" Clark asked.

"Of course I do. Clark, you always wanted to help people. Just be careful. I know I've warned you before, and I don't have to say it again. These people might not be ready for Superman. I'll be your number one fan, and his. I believe in you." Martha told him. Clark smiled to himself and thanked her. The two then began to talk about Superman, and Clark began to tell her everything he had learned about his history.

* * *

"General, we're rapidly approaching planet Earth." Faora warned him, looking outside the window. The ship had begun to pick up speed, entering Earth's atmosphere. Zod had not heard from the person who freed him ever since finding Faora on the ship, which confused him. He knew nothing about this planet Earth besides the information that was given to him.

"What can we do?" Zod asked, walking forward and standing next to her. She looked over at him and shook her head. Zod raised his head and closed his eyes.

"Brace for impact." Faora told him. The two stood ready, as they flew past the clouds, seeing large forms of ice all around. Their ship flew right into the ground, cracking the ice and going half into the freezing cold waters of the Southern Ocean. Their view was now completely water, and the two began to scale the inside of the trip, having to travel upwards in order to get out.


	5. Man of Steel - Part 5

**Man of Steel - Part 5**

" _This, Superman, should not be trusted right away. We don't need him, we have the police force. Look at Gotham, and how their vigilante situation is going? They have some damn guy running around dressed as a Bat and beating people up. Does Metropolis need that? No. Not at all." one reporter spoke on the radio._

" _Superman will cause more trouble than he can possibly help. What if the guy is a sleeper agent or something? He could end up turning on us so quickly, and we would have nothing to stop him. Superman can fly away for all I care." another reporter spoke on television._

" _I get what he is trying to do, but there is no reason for it. We have plenty of people who can help out around the city. Sure, they don't have powers, but they also aren't coming from nowhere with no supervision."_

* * *

Lois Lane turned off the Television in the Daily Globe's common room and sighed. She looked over at Clark, who was proofreading something he had written down earlier. He could tell she was looking at him, so he slowly looked up to meet her stare.

"What do you think about him?" Lois asked.

"Who?" Clark asked, sitting straight and putting down the paper in his hand.

"Superman. Do you buy what all these people are saying about him?" Lois asked.

"From what I know, Superman has only shown he wants to help people. He hasn't harmed anyone and I don't think he will." Clark said, giving a small smirk. Lois smiled at his answer, nodding her head.

"Thanks Clark. I knew you had to be smart." Lois teased. She slapped his arm playfully and stood up. She waved to him and then left, leaving him to his work.

* * *

"Superman is a menace. He does not belong in any city. Especially mine!" a man spoke. He was standing behind a podium and speaking out to a small crowd. The man was bald and clean shaven. He wore a black suit, with a grey vest. Along with that he had a white dress shirt and black tie.

"Mr. Luthor! How would you recommend we deal with getting Superman out? Wouldn't he grow to be hostile towards us?" a reporter asked from the front row of the crowd. Lex Luthor adjusted his tie and leaned forward to speak into the microphone.

"At first, it is possible we can be civil with him. But, if anything escalates we shouldn't hesitate to send him back where he came from. Lives are at stake. Why won't he speak to anyone? Tell us where he came from, or what he's doing here? Stop hiding and speak to us." Lex Luthor told the crowd. "Thank you for your time. Have a wonderful day everybody." Lex told the crowd.

It slowly dispersed and he turned around, smiling at his assistant. She was a blonde woman who was wearing a grey skirt, grey suit jacket, and a white blouse.

"Mercy, get the car ready." Lex told her, putting his hands in his pocket. Mercy nodded, and quickly left to do just that.

* * *

"It was around here right?" Jimmy asked, holding his camera at the ready. Lois looked around the alley, having a notepad in her back pocket and ready to write down any action she catches wind of.

"I thought so. The gang was supposed to have been holding down these parts. I wonder where they went." Lois said, running a hand through her raven black hair. A small noise came from the dark extension of the alley and the two looked over at it.

"What was that?" Jimmy whispered.

"I'm not sure." Lois whispered back. She took a step towards the alley, but was quickly bombarded by a large, brutish man. Jimmy was also rushed, dropping his camera in the process.

"Help!" Lois shouted, before her mouth was covered.

"What the hell you doing around here?" one of the men asked, dragging both of them into the dark alley.

* * *

General Zod and Faora slowly stood from the wreckage of their ship. It began to sink down into the freezing waters, disappearing from them and leaving them stranded. The sun shined down on the two, slowly giving them the powers that Clark Kent had received as well.

"Stop there!" a man's voice shouted. General Zod looked up, seeing a small squadron of men dressed in all camouflage. Each one had a gun that was pointed at the two Kryptonians.

"Do you feel that?" Faora whispered, looking down at her hands as she felt the power begin to coarse through her.

"I do." Zod said, looking away from the soldiers and down at his hands as well.

"What are you doing here?" one of the soldiers asked. Zod looked back up, his eyes quickly turning red. The soldiers were too late to realize what was happening as two laser's shot out from both Faora and Zod's eyes. The heat from the laser quickly began to melt the ice the soldiers were standing on.

"Run!" one of the soldiers shouted. Zod jumped up, starting to fly. He flew over to one of the running soldiers and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He then flung him towards a mountain of ice, shooting a blast of heat vision at the man.

"Kill them." Zod told Faora, who smiled. Both began to chase after each man, throwing them far into the Arctic, making sure they sank in the freezing cold waters, or blasting them with their new found heat vision. The two Kryptonians didn't stop until each soldier was dead.

"Now, let's go find Kal-El." Faora said, a wicked a smile on her face. Zod smirked at her and nodded his head as a response.


	6. Man of Steel - Part 6

**Man of Steel - Part 6**

Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen were thrown down onto the ground of the alley, tied up and gagged. The few gang members stepped away from them and began to mumble amongst themselves. They had no idea what to do with the two, and needed a plan. Lois looked up in the sky and saw the shape of a man slowly floating down towards them.

"Oh shit!" one of the gangsters shouted, pulling out a pistol. He fired it multiple times at Superman, only to see the bullets bounce off his chest.

"I think you should let the two go." Superman said to the gangsters. He was smacked in the back of the head by a crowbar, being wielded by another of the gang members. Superman turned around and snatched the crowbar, bending it in half easily. He then turned back around and grabbed the gun, smashing it in his hands. The gangsters looked down at their destroyed weapons and then back up at Superman.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" one of them shouted, sprinting away with the others quickly following behind. Superman flew over to Lois and Jimmy, helping the two up and smiling at them.

"Thanks…" Lois whispered.

"You're welcome." Superman told her, instantly flying back up and disappearing.

* * *

"Do you see what I mean people?" Lex Luthor shouted out, his hand motioning to a large screen that showed a short amount of footage that was released by the government. The footage showed General Zod and Faora approaching the soldiers and immediately attacking them. After the attack, the camera became full of static.

"Where did they come from?"

"Are they coming for us?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Relax. Relax. I am going to make sure no one else is harmed by these… intruders of Earth. But if you want someone to blame for their arrival, blame Superman. Notice, they possess the exact same abilities as him. They must come from the same place as him right? Or maybe they have even come for him!" Lex shouted out. He stepped away from the podium he was behind and sighed.

"We need to band together Metropolis. Let's show this Superman he is not wanted here. Let's show him that he needs to go back where he came from! And take these dangerous others with him!" Lex shouted. People began to clap and nod their heads. Lex smiled at them all and proceeded to leave the area.

* * *

"Clark, do you see this?" Martha asked, sitting in the living room. Clark had flown down to visit his mother after getting his work settled in Metropolis, and if anyone needed him he would be able to tell. He walked in from the kitchen, looking towards the TV.

The same footage that Lex had been showing was playing on the news. Two people had climbed out of the icy water and immediately began to attack the small group of soldiers that approached them. Clark slowly sat down, shocked at what he was seeing on the screen. They possessed the same powers he had. When the camera when completely static Clark looked down at the ground and then up at his mother who was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my…" she muttered. Clark stood up, shaking his head and going back to the kitchen.

* * *

Author's Note:

So in order to reach the Justice League Arc quicker, each chapter might be very short in order to progress the story along. Also, Nightwing leads the poll to appear as part of the Justice League. If you think it should be someone different, such as Supergirl or Martian Manhunter, make sure to vote on my page. Thanks for reading!


	7. Man of Steel - Part 7

**Man of Steel - Part 7**

Early the next morning, Clark Kent was sitting in his apartment doing a crossword puzzle when a cry for help caught his attention. He stood up, taking off his glasses and immediately changing into his blue suit and flying out through the balcony doorway and headed towards the LexCorp building where he had heard the cry for help.

"Superman." Lex Luthor said calmly, smiling as he motioned toward a seat on the opposite end of his desk. Lex was sitting behind his desk, on the top floor of the LexCorp building. Superman looked around, confused at what had just happened.

"Someone cried for help." Superman said, looking around the room.

"Ah yes. That was me. Please sit, we have a lot to discuss. We are both very busy men after all. Let's make the most of our time together." Lex told him. Superman continued to stand, looking at the marble walls that were decorated with artwork from different paintings around the world. Superman turned and looked at Lex who was now standing up and walking around.

"What do you want?" Superman asked.

"You've caused quite an uproar. I personally don't understand why. You're an alien. You could turn and destroy us at any second, and these people would all be killed by the one they adore." Lex said, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He took a sip and sighed.

"I would never. I keep the people safe to the best of my abilities." Superman told him. "Harming anyone is the last thing on my mind."

"So you fight for what? Justice?" Lex asked, snickering at the Kryptonian. He walked back behind his desk and sat back down. "I don't buy it… Superman. Those others who have came here, are they here to help takeover Earth?"

"What? No!" Superman retorted, growing defensive. Lex smirked, setting his glass down.

"Listen to me. I don't like you. I won't ever like or admire you. I can respect what you do… but it irks me Superman. If those two kill anymore people, you will be blamed. People have already started to see you as the reason they are here." Lex warned him.

"I don't know them, and I won't allow them to harm anyone else." Superman said. He took a step towards Lex's desk and clenched his fists. "Mr. Luthor-"

"Please, Lex. Mr. Luthor was my father." Lex interrupted.

"Listen to me Luthor. I understand why you might not like me, but I'm here to stay. It's as simple as that." Superman said. He began to float and slowly back away towards the balcony that was on the Lex's floor.

"Until next time then Superman." Lex said, raising his glass to the Man of Steel. Superman turned and flew out of the LexCorp building.

* * *

While Superman was flying through the air, he was quickly shot down from a blast of heat vision. He went up into the air, but began to quickly plummet towards the ground. He attempted to begin flying again, but was tackled from above by a flying General Zod. The two went right down into the street, causing a large crater to form. Cars around them went flying onto their sides or onto their roofs.

"Kal-El!" General Zod shouted at him. He had his hands wrapped around Superman's throats, squeezing down on it. Superman lied there in shock from the surprise attack by another superpowered being.

"Zod?" Superman choked out. He pushed General Zod off of him and quickly flew out of the crater. He was then tackled out of the air and back towards the street by Faora who had been on the ground. The two landed in the crater, sending another shockwave through the ground.

"You know who I am?" General Zod asked, flying back towards the two.

"Yes. You were a criminal on Krypton." Superman said, being held down by Faora. He shot lasers out of his eyes, getting her off of him and sending her into the side of the building.

"Who told you that?" General Zod asked, his anger growing at the mention of being a criminal.

"Jor-El." Superman said, slowly standing up and looking over at the veteran soldier. General Zod seemed to be stunned to hear the name.

"Your father? How? He died…" Zod muttered.

"There was something I found… it explained everything. My history most importantly, and the people associated with it." Superman said. General Zod flew into Superman and the two went through multiple buildings, scaring the citizens of Metropolis. Zod finally threw Superman into the side of a bus, causing it to tip over.

"I am a hero! Kryptonians were too dumb to understand that!" Zod hollered. Superman slowly got up, bringing the bus back onto its wheels. He looked over at Zod and flew towards him. Zod threw a punch, causing Superman to reel back. Superman fired back with a punch of his own. The two began to trade punches in the middle of the street, while everyone around egan to run for their lives.

* * *

"We need to get out of here!" Perry screamed at his works. People began running towards the stairs, not wanting to attempt and wait for the elevator. Lois and Jimmy grabbed their things and began running as well. Superman and Zod flew threw the floor, continuing to fight each other. Their equal strength was causing destruction to anything they touched in the city.

"Run!" Lois shouted, looking back as the two flew through the floor again. Perry began to push people as the traffic of people was overflowing. Jimmy, Perry, and Lois were still on the floor when Zod came back up through the hole in the floor.

"He seems to care for the people of Earth. Maybe I need to kill you…" Zod thought out loud. His eyes began to light up red, but that was quickly stopped by Superman. The two went flying through the roof, only for Faora to appear in Zod's previous place.

"I can finish what he started." she taunted, smiling as her eyes began to light up. Superman reappeared, throwing her through the windows on the floor. The two enemy Kryptonians were both out of the building.

"You all need to run. Now." Superman told them. He was tackled through the floor by a returning Zod, and the two went through each floor until they were in the lobby of the building.

"Why do you care for them? Do you not see how they view you?" Zod asked, punching Superman in the face over and over. Superman quickly shot lasers into Zod's chest, sending him flying back to the second floor.

"Why do you want to kill me? We are the last of our kind." Superman told him.

"It is our mission." Faora answered, reappearing behind Superman. He turned, swinging a fist at her but it was caught. She held his fist in her hand and began to squeeze it, causing Superman to slightly wince. Superman looked over and saw that the people were finally getting out. He used his free hand and grabbed Faora's arm, throwing her into the receptionist desk of the building. The object was quickly flattened by the impact and Superman made sure people were getting out safely.

"You disgust me Kal-El. The power this world gives you… and you use it to be a hero? There's a reason your father died. A reason all of Krypton died. They were weak, just like you are." Zod said, jumping down through the hole in the ceiling.

"Someone needs to protect the innocent. You should be disgusted with yourself. There's a reason you were put into the Phantom Zone, and I am going to make sure you are properly returned." Superman told him, slowly walking towards him.

"Just like Jor-El, you don't have what it takes." Zod said, shaking his head in disappointment. "That's why these people have to die."

"No!" Superman shouted, but was grabbed by Faora. She flew away from the Daily Planet, going through the buildings of Metropolis, knocking Superman around to keep him from getting back to Zod.

Lois, Perry, and Jimmy were stopped in the lobby as General Zod's eyes lit up red and he began to use the heat vision to melt the support for the building. The three ducked down, huddling together as it slowly began to crumble on the four still inside.


	8. Man of Steel - Finale

**Man of Steel - Finale**

Lois got down onto the ground, covering her head as the roof started slowly fall on them. Perry did the same, but Jimmy remained standing. He stared around at the scene in awe, almost accepting that this was his fate. Zod turned and looked at the camera man who was innocently standing there. Zod's eyes began to turn a bright red and Jimmy closed his eyes. He felt nothing though, no pain, no struggle. He opened his eyes and saw that Superman had tackled Zod onto the ground and was repeatedly punching him.

"Run!" Superman hollered at the three. Lois and Perry stood up, both grabbing Jimmy's arms and running out of the crumpling building. Once the three were onto the street it completely collapsed with Superman and Zod inside.

Everyone stared at the pile of debris. They were waiting for a sign. Anything that showed Superman was still alive. The large chunks of the building moving was there first sign. People began to cheer and clap, but once it was cleared Zod was slowly flying out from it. He smiled menacingly at them, only to be grabbed from behind by the Man of Steel. The two flew through the air, continuing to trade punches that seemed to do nothing.

"Kal-El, this ends only one way." Zod said after being punched in the jaw. The two tumbled through the top floor of an office building and crashed through the window. They were quickly approaching the ground when Faora flew right into the two, knocking them back into the building.

"No one has to die." Superman argued. He slowly stood up, standing across from the two while people screamed for their lives. Zod and Faora looked at each other and smiled. Zod flew away again, causing Superman to start going after him. Faora, again, was a thorn in his side. She grabbed and threw him through the floor of the building.

"Not today Kal-El. This needs to end." Faora said to him. Superman shook his head and hit her with a blast of heat vision from below. She went flying through the roof and into the sky and Superman was quick to go after her. He continued to attack her, punching and shooting blasts of heat vision at the Kryptonian warrior.

"Leave!" Superman shouted. He shot her with another blast of heat vision as the two started to go into the clouds. Faora flew up, continuing to go higher. In an attempt to evade Superman, she flew out of Earth's atmosphere and into space. Superman watched her leave when he heard a cry for help and quickly egan flying back towards the city.

* * *

Lois Lane helped Perry, Jimmy, and the other workers of Daily Planet find a safe way off the street. She was looking out for them when Zod landed behind her and spun her around. Her eyes' widened in fear and a hand wrapped around her throat.

"Back off!" Jimmy shouted, trying to protect his friend. He slammed a large steel pipe into the back of Zod's head, but the pipe quickly bent. Jimmy looked down at the pipe and then up at Zod who swung his free arm backwards, hitting Jimmy. The Daily Planet's photographer went flying through a glass window of the building behind them and laid there.

"Superman. Help!" Lois shouted before Zod began to slowly apply pressure on her neck. Lois began to kick her legs out, unable to breathe.

"Let her go Zod." Superman said, appearing to the side of him. Zod smirked and dropped Lois to the ground. The two continued to stare each other down while Lois slowly crawled away. Superman flew up into the sky, going back to the clouds and continued going. Zod flew up after him, not wanting to lose sight of him.

"You're done Kal-El. I can't stop until you're dead." Zod said to him. The two flew out of Earth's atmosphere and floated in space. Superman punched Zod, and the criminal slowly floated backwards.

"It ends here." Superman said. He grabbed Zod and began to spin him around. Zod laughed at the attempt, but then realized Superman was picking up speed. With all of his strength, Superman threw Zod far away from Earth. Zod went flying through space, not being able to fight against the force Superman had used. The Man of Steel watched as the invader quickly disappeared from his view.

* * *

Zod had become unconscious during his voyage through space. However he wasn't lost. Something sucked him up, sending him inside of a large space ship that had been hovering in space for a long period of time.

Zod was shot out of a vacuum onto the hard metal floor of the ship. The impact caused him to wake up. Since he was no longer exposed to Earth's sun, his superhuman abilities quickly disappeared. He lifted himself up, kneeling on the ground as a mysterious figure covered in darkness sat in front of him.

"You failed me Zod." the voice that had freed him said. Zod looked up in shock, his eyes wide.

"You… I thought I was rid of you…" Zod said, almost as if he was struck by fear.

"Failure meant one thing Zod, do you remember?" the voice said, remaining calm.

"Give me another chance. I know what needs to be done now." Zod pleaded.

"No. No second chances. You are going back to the Phantom Zone. I will deal with Kal-El myself it seems." the voice said. Zod was quickly placed into a tube, which was then carried out of the room.

* * *

Days after the attack on Superman and Metropolis, the city was finally getting back to where it was. Superman was becoming a national hero, and the story of him driving away two space invaders was spreading quickly. People in Gotham, Central City, Washington D.C., and across the globe in Europe were beginning to hear tales of the one labelled "the Man of Steel".

To make up for much of the destruction caused to the city of Metropolis, Superman had begun to help clear out all of the debris that was scattered throughout the city. Pieces of collapsed buildings, crashed cars, and anything else that could be removed was. Superman was less of a threat and more of a hero in the eye of the people.

* * *

Lex Luthor stood on the balcony that was at the top of the LexCorp building. He looked down at the city in it's destroyed state. Yet, people still viewed Superman as a hero after being the one to cause half of the damage. Lex had a bad taste in his mouth after the whole incident. He adjusted his tie and turned around, leaning on the railing.

"These people need someone to open their eyes. Someone needs to show them how evil Superman truly is." Lex spoke to himself. He turned back around, seeing Superman flying through the city and helping the construction workers.

"There has to be something that weakens him. What could it be?" Lex asked himself. He turned and walked back into his private office, looking around at the paintings on the wall. He sighed and sat down at his desk. He kicked his feet up and leaned back in his chair. "I'll find a way to put an end to him. I'm Lex Luthor." he said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Clark Kent was lying on the couch in his apartment. He was exhausted after the few past busy days he had, despite not having to go into work since the building was destroyed. His Superman costume was draped across the small kitchen table he had. A knock on his door caused him to jolt up and look at the outfit. He flew over to it and balled it up, tossing it into his room. He flew over to the door and got back onto his two feet and slicked his hair back.

"Yeah?" he asked, opening the door. Lois Lane was standing there with a small smile on her face. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at Clark who was smiling back at her.

"Hey Clark. Just wanted to check in on you after the past couple of days. It's been crazy here." Lois said. She leaned on the side of the doorway and Clark nodded his head.

"I know. I was visiting my mom though. I missed all of it." Clark said with a shrug. He noticed the bruises on Lois' neck and cursed himself for letting that happen.

"Lucky you. It was a close call for some of us." Lois said. An awkward silence followed with the two staring at the floor. "Well I just wanted to check on you Clark. Needed to make sure my fellow journalist is safe and sound."

"I'm all good Lois. And I'm glad to see you're okay." Clark told her. Lois smiled and backed out of the doorway. She slowly began walking down the hall and Clark watched her go. She quickly turned around and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Clark!" she called out to him. He raised his eyebrows to her and took a step out of his apartment. "Glasses don't change much." she said to him with a small laugh. She turned back around and continued walking down the hall. Clark was frozen by what she said, continuing to watch her leave.


	9. The Amazing Amazon - Part 1

**The Amazing Amazon - Part 1**

"Princess Diana are we getting closer?" a woman asked. Diana of Themyscira turned to look at one of her Amazon warriors. Diana had long brown hair that hung down to the middle of her back. A gold tiara rested on her head that had a red star in the middle of it. On her wrists were indestructible, metal Bracelets of Submission that every Amazon warrior possesed. A sword and shield were strapped to the Princesses back, and the top part of her outfit reflected the sunlight. She also had a lasso that was hanging onto the side of her belt. Her outfit was gold, and the tip of it formed the head of what looked like an eagle. Her stomach was covered by a burgundy colored armor. The material around her waist was gold, and it looked as if it formed two "W's". The short skirt that kept her covered was blue, and her boots were red and gold.

"Yes. We're close Artemis." Diana answered her. Artemis had bright orange hair that hung down to her ankles. A quiver was on her back and a bow was in her hand. She too had the Bracelets of Submission. She wore harem pants that were see-through, along with a black cloth that hung down to right above her knees. A leather belt kept the cloth and the harem pants up, and Artemis also wore sandals on her feet.

"Something feels off." another woman said. Diana turned to her and gave a smirk.

"Relax Phillipus, we are fine." Diana told her. Phillipus had dark skin, and her black hair was done up into cornrows. Unlike Diana Artemis, she wore full battle armor that was all silver. She also had the same bracelets along with a sword and a shield in her hands.

"Hessia, how does the rear look?" Phillipus asked. Hessia was also dark skinned, and her hair was cut in the style of a buzzcut. She too wore full armor and held a large battle axe in her hands.

"Look out!" Diana shouted, stopping Hessia from answering. Diana used her shield to block a wave of arrows that were coming for the group of Amazon warriors. Artemis dove out of the way, while Phillipus and Hessia used Phillipus' shield for cover. The other Amazons with the four were taken out by the arrows.

"Bestiamorphs!" Artemis shouted, pulling an arrow out of her quiver. She quickly fired it at a standing rhino that was approaching the four. It hit the rhino in the eye, and it soon fell over.

"Behind you Artemis!" Hessia warned, jumping to her fellow warriors side and striking down a lion that was silently approaching. A wolf pounced out of the bushes onto Diana, who held her shield up. It kept the bestiamorph at a distance, but also had her pinned to the ground.

"What are these things?" Phillipus asked, kicking the wolf of of Diana. Phillipus quickly stabbed it in the chest and helped Diana up to her feet.

"People turned into animals by…" Diana was explaining but became distracted as a figure came out of hiding. She had a bright purple hooded cloak that she wore. A bit of bright pink hair hung in front of the blue eyed the woman had. The woman also had black gloves, golden gauntlets, and black tights with a black tank top. A golden dagger was kept in a purple cloth wrapped around the woman's waist.

"Hello Princess." the woman taunted with a big smile.

"Circe…" Diana muttered. The one word was coated in bitterness, anger, and hate. Circe lowered her hood, letting her pink hair cascade down her back. Another figure came out of the jungle. This one was a man who wore all black armor that resembled something a Greek warrior would wear. A helmet covered his face, which had two large horns that stuck out and pointed upwards.

"Ares." Artemis said, stepping next to Diana. Phillipus and Hessia backed up the two while Circe and Ares continued to move forward. The four Amazons slowly backed away, while more bestiamorphs began to come out of the jungles of Paradise Island.

"Run!" Diana ordered, turning and sprinting while the three others were right behind her.

* * *

"My Queen, the island is under attack!" an Amazon messenger informed a woman who sat on a throne.

"Lock it down. Nobody should be able to get off or on this place until everything is settled." the Queen said. She had curly raven black hair and wore a thin white dress. She wore brown sandals, and had a light purple robe. A large, golden staff was in her hands that had a small golden eagle at the top of it.

"Right away Queen Hippolyta." the messenger said. Hippolyta slowly stood from her throne and looked out the large doors of the Amazon's main building on Paradise Island.

"Get back here Diana." she whispered, watching as the doors were slowly shut by the palace guards.


	10. The Amazing Amazon - Part 2

**The Amazing Amazon - Part 2**

Two days after the surprise attack by Ares and Circe, Diana had returned home with the other three Amazon warriors. The group reported to Queen Hippolyta that the rest of their group had fallen during the attack, and it was in fact Ares and Circe who were behind it.

Princess Diana was outside the palace walls, training with one of the Amazon teachers to make sure her skills were in peak condition to take on the God of War. Her teacher swung at her with a sword, and she rolled underneath it. She then swept her leg underneath her teacher's legs and held the sword to her neck.

"Good work Diana." her teacher said with a smirk. Diana smiled back and sheathed her sword on her back. She helped up the fellow Amazon and the two walked over to the edge of the beach they were on.

"Thank you Penthesilea." Diana said, overlooking the sparkling blue ocean. Penthesilea was the teacher to most of the Amazon warriors. She was very muscular, and wore the same type of armor as Diana, but hers was completely silver. Penthesilea's blonde hair was held back by a metal headband.

"I'd like to think it was my training and not the fact that you were gifted all those abilities by the Gods." Penthesilea joked. Diana smiled and shook her head.

"They only gifted me such abilities because I won the tournament to become the Wonder Woman. After Ares and Circe are brought down… I am to travel to Man's world." Diana informed her teacher.

"You say it as if it's a fact." a deep voice said. Diana and Penthesilea turned around to see Ares standing there will a small squadron of bestiamorphs behind him. They all had weapons of their owns. Swords, axes, a bow and arrows, and the claws and sharp teeth they possessed. Rhino beastiamorph's were gifted an extra sharp weapon in the form of their horn.

"Leave this island Ares. Before we embarrass you, so called God of War." Diana threatened. Ares just laughed as he slowly approached the two. He pulled out a black longsword and pointed it at Diana.

"This will not go the way you hope Diana of Themyscira. Trust me." Ares said with cockiness present in his voice. He turned and walked past the squadron he brought with him. As soon as he was gone, the squadron sprinted at the two Amazon warriors who drew their swords.

* * *

"I will do my best to protect you my Queen." Phillipus whispered to Hippolyta. The two were in Hippolyta's private chambers, away from the other Amazons. Hippolyta gently placed her hands on either side of Phillipus' face and gave her a soft kiss.

"I know you will my love. That is why you were assigned to keep watch over me." the Queen informed the Amazon general, and also her lover. Phillipus couldn't help but smile as she looked down towards the ground.

"Come, a bigger watch party is in the main hall." Phillipus informed the Queen. The two shared another quick kiss before exiting Hippolyta's chambers and making their way to her throne. Hessia and Artemis sat on the steps, waiting for their Queen. They both immediately stood once she began to approach them.

"My Queen." the two said in unison. Hippolyta smiled at them and gave a small nod.

"We will look over you like a hawk." Artemis informed her.

"There will be nothing to worry about." Hessia reassured. Hippolyta sat down on her throne and smiled at the two. She looked over at Phillipus who raised an eyebrow and smiled. The three then stood in front of her, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, another Amazon entered the throne room and slowly began to walk towards the Queen. Hessia, Phillipus, and Artemis all moved to the side to allow the Amazon by. She wore a black hooded cloak and wore all black armor. Like most of the Amazons, she too had black hair.

"Myrina, I'm glad you came." Hippolyta said to the hooded figure. Myrina bent down onto one knee and lowered her head.

"What do you need from me my Queen?" Myrina asked. Phillipus, Artemis, and Hessia looked over at the two, each felt a small amount of concern for why she was there.

"Go out. Find Circe and Ares. Then do what you do best. Take them out." Hippolyta instructed. Myrina nodded and stood up. She immediately left the throne room and went out to do her Queen's bidding.

"You called in an assassin?" Phillipus asked in shock.

"The Amazons best assassin. Do not worry General. Everything is going to work out." Hippolyta said with a smile. When Hessia and Artemis turned back around, Hippolyta gave Phillipus a wink and the two quickly settled their differences about the situation.

* * *

Ares stabbed one of the Amazon guards in the stomach, quickly kicking her down to the ground and then stabbing her again. He swung his sword and clashed with another Amazon who was holding a shield. He slammed his weapon into the round piece of metal multiple times before disappearing right in front of the warrior. He reappeared behind her, sending his sword right through her chest. He smiled to himself as his bestiamorph army fought the other Amazon guards that were stationed around the palace.

"Kill them all!" Ares shouted. He turned, blocking an attempted sword swing by another Amazon guard. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. Since Ares was a Greek God, he had many abilities, one of them being super strength. He slowly began to apply pressure to the Amazon's throat until she couldn't take anymore and died from the lack of air. He dropped the body onto the ground and moved forward toward the doors.

* * *

Diana ducked under a swinging axe that was held by a rhino bestiamorph. She kicked it's back and then stabbed it when it was on the ground. Penthesilea was holding two swords at this point and was fending off two lions and a wolf. She kicked the wolf away and then stabbed one of the lions in the leg quickly. The second lion pounced at her and tackled her to the ground. However, it landed on her sword, which went right through it's stomach.

"Keep one alive!" Diana shouted to her teacher. She was slowly being surrounded by a group of rhinos without realizing it. The Amazonian Princess looked around and finally began to see what was happening. She flew up into the air and moved closer to Penthesilea.

"You fly now?" she asked with a smirk. Diana landed on the ground next to her and smirked.

"I was gifted abilities, remember?" Diana teased. She grabbed her lasso off of her waist and swung it a fleeing wolf. It wrapped around him and Diana made sure to pull on it so the bestiamorph fell over.

"Go deal with it. I can handle the rest." Penthesilea told her. Diana walked over to the wolf while Penthesilea dealt with the rest of Ares' surprise squadron.

"Where is Ares going?" Diana asked, holding on tightly to the lasso. It looked as if it were glowing, and the wolf let out a growl.

"The Palace." the wolf muttered.

"What is he going to do?"

"Kill the Queen." the wolf answered again. Diana looked up and saw the Palace above the trees. She let the wolf out of the lasso and flew up into the sky and towards her mother.


	11. The Amazing Amazon - Part 3

**The Amazing Amazon - Part 3**

"Stand down Amazons!" Ares shouted as he kicked in the doors to the Palace. He ducked under an Amazon's swing and quickly stabbed the warrior in the stomach. He kicked the woman to the ground and turned to look at Hippolyta who sat on the throne calmly. Artemis drew an arrow and aimed at the God of War, while Phillipus and Hessia both drew their swords and stood in front of their Queen.

"Why are you doing this Ares?" Hippolyta asked. "You have no reason to want to fight us. Is this Circe? Warping your mind?"

"No. You women are what I hate. I am the God of War, Hippolyta. Death, fear, terror, it all excites me. The Amazons keep the peace. They have their Wonder Woman who goes to man's world, and makes sure peace is kept there. I have to stop that. I need to!" Ares hollered at her. He moved forward, his bestiamorph army following him into the palace. "Working with Circe gives me the bonus of having an army."

"You need to stop this… before you regret it." Hippolyta warned. Ares scoffed at her words and motioned for his men to press forward. Any Amazons in there way were no match for being outnumbered by the creatures. Phillipus, Artemis, Hessia, and Hippolyta slowly began to back up, while Ares walked up the steps to the throne.

"It appears this war is over as soon as it started." Ares taunted. He lifted his sword and swung it. Another sword blocked his hit, and he looked over to see Diana was there. Her sword had stopped him from killing her mother, the Queen.

"Princess Diana." Ares said with a smirk. Diana kicked Ares, sending him flying back towards the ground floor of the palace. He lifted himself on his elbows and smiled at Diana who slowly walked down the steps toward him. She pointed her sword at him and took her shield off her back with her free hand.

* * *

Circe was sitting on a chair that was on the beach. She looked at the small base she made for herself on the edge of the island. Books were stacked around the chair, and a small bed was up near the jungle. She closed her eyes, and a purple aurora formed around her hands. In front of her, three sets of images formed.

 _The first image was labeled "Central City" and showed a young man, in his mid 20's. He was walking around what looked like a laboratory, handling all different types of chemicals. A large hatch that led to the roof of the building was left open while a storm was going on. The man had put the chemicals down right underneath the hatch, and left them there while he went to do something else. When he went back to the chemicals, a bolt of lightning came right through the hatch, hitting the chemicals and covering the man in them._

 _Circe looked over at the next image, which showcased a man from "Metropolis". He flew threw buildings, battling another man, and the two continued to fight. Flight, super strength, heat vision, and his super speed were all showcased in the TV-like image. Circe smiled and looked at the third image._

" _Gotham City" was the last name shown. A man stood on a roof, overlooking the city. His cape flapped behind him in the wind. He dove down from the building, using his cape to glide through the city. He dropped down in front of a few thugs and began fighting them. His face had stubble growing on it, and Circe had a feeling he was in his late 30's. He was older than the other two men, and his fighting experience showed it. He easily evaded punches thrown by the thugs, and swept their legs out from underneath them to take them down. He turned and elbowed another thug in the head, knocking him to the ground as well. Once the thugs were taken care of, he pulled out a small device, and shot up onto the roof of a building._

"I think I'll need to do some traveling soon." Circe said to herself with a smirk.

* * *

Diana rolled to the side, avoiding a strike from Ares. She quickly stood up and swung her sword, causing it to clash against his. Ares kicked Diana in the chest, causing her to fall over. He put two hands on the hilt of the sword and stabbed downwards with all his strength. Diana rolled to the side and looked up at Ares. The God of War attempted to stab her again, but she raised her legs and kicked him in the chest to push him back.

The Amazons had gotten reinforcements. Hippolyta, Hessia, Phillipus, Artemis, Penthesilea, and Myrina stood with the Amazons. Ares' bestiamorph army was still blocking the exit to the door. Lions, rhinos, wolves, tigers, and alligators held battle axes, swords, spears, along with the claws, horns, and sharp teeth they possessed. It was almost as if the two sides had become crowds to the duel that was going on in the middle of the throne room.

"I will take her head, and put it on a spike." Ares taunted Diana as the two walked around in a small circle. He swung his sword and Diana blocked it with her shield. She swung her sword downwards, connecting with a weak point in Ares' armor. He jumped back, feeling the sharp pain and not wanting to be vulnerable anymore.

"We will mount your head outside the Palace." Diana said with a smirk. She decided to go on the offensive now. She charged at Ares, swinging multiple times, only to be blocked each time. The Amazon's Wonder Woman dropped her shield, and punched Ares in the chest, sending him flying backwards into his army.

"Retreat. We need to regroup." Ares ordered his bestiamorph's. They quickly began to leave the Palace, not wanting to get caught on the way out.

"Amazons!" Diana shouted and turned to face them. "Now is the time. Do NOT let them escape!" she ordered. The Amazons all let out a war cry before sprinting after the fleeing army.


	12. The Amazing Amazon - Part 4

**The Amazing Amazon - Part 4**

"Quickly Amazons! Diana is going to keep Ares and his army busy. We must move to ambush Circe before she brings in more bestiamorphs." Phillipus ordered. Artemis stood by her side and the two began moving through the woods. Many of the Amazonian guards of the Palace stood with Diana as they fought against Ares.

"Let's end this." Penthesilea said, running and catching up with Artemis and Phillipus. Myrina jumped from tree to tree, being skilled enough to do so with her training. Two dozen Amazons ran with the three leaders, sprinting as fast as they could to the opposite end of the island.

* * *

"No mercy!" Ares shouted as he kicked an Amazon to the ground. He grabbed a battleaxe from on of the bestiamorphs next to him and slammed it down, slicing the head of the Amazon right off.

"Leave Ares for me!" Diana shouted to her warriors. The two sides sprinted at each other, clashing with one another in the open field. Diana began fighting two bestiamorphs while Ares stayed back, watching his army fight the smaller Amazon forces.

"I want all Amazons out here fighting now!" Hippolyta ordered to one of her servants. The servant nodded her head and ran back into the Palace for reinforcements. An arrow was shot at the Queen, only to be blocked by Hessia holding a shield in front of her.

"Your daughter is leading the attack my Queen." Hessia said, standing by her side. The two stood on the steps of the palace, watching Diana push back the bestiamorph forces. Diana took off her tiara and flung it at a bestiamorph back in the woods that was shooting the arrows. It hit the animal and flew right back to Diana who caught it and placed it on her head.

"She's doing a marvelous job… But she needs all the help she can get." Hippolyta said. She walked over to a downed Amazon and grabbed the sword off of the dead warrior. Hessia watched as the Queen joined the fight, using her staff and the sword to take advantage of the animals with less equipment. Hessia ran into the fray, joining Hippolyta.

"Ares!" Diana shouted, kicking a bestiamorph to the ground and walking past it. Another one jumped out at her, but she quickly rolled out of the way of it. She stabbed it in the back and quickly turned around to block a swing by Ares. The two stared at each other, not breaking their stalemate.

"I only aimed to kill the Queen. But… a Queen and a Princess. Now that is a mighty accomplishment." Ares said with a smirk. He was kicked in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. Diana pounced at him, swinging her sword, which was blocked quickly by his own. He pushed her to the side, and she fell and slightly slide in the dirt. Ares walked over to her and put a boot down on her stomach.

"Agh!" Diana screamed in pain as he applied pressure. She attempted to lift him off with her super strength, but his own God-like abilities negated her strength. He twirled his sword and attempted to slam it down into her chest. However, he was tackled to the ground, stopping him from stabbing the Amazonian Princess.

"Hessia, what are you doing?" Diana asked, slowly standing up. Hessia was quickly thrown off of Ares and quickly got onto one knee.

"Protecting you Princess. It's my orders." Hessia said, standing up fully. She twirled her sword in her hand and looked at Ares. He laughed at the two Amazons and put both hand on the hilt of his swords. He swung at Diana who ducked under it and kicked him in the back. Hessia slammed her sword into his. The two struggled for control while Diana swung at Ares' legs. The God of War kicked back, knocking Diana down onto the ground.

"So much for protecting." Ares taunted. He grabbed a handful of Hessia's hair and threw her back into the large battle that was going right next to them. A smile spread across his face, which quickly disappeared when a sword went through the armor on his legs and stabbed him in the calf.

"The God can be harmed." Diana said, slowly standing. She wiped the blood off of her sword and looked at Ares who had dropped down onto one knee. He looked up at Diana and spat at her feet.

"Retreat!" Ares ordered. His army quickly began to run into the woods without a second thought. They shoved any Amazons in there way down onto the ground and grabbed Ares. Dead bestiamorphs and warriors lied in the courtyard.

"Don't stand there! Push the attack!" Diana ordered. She smiled, turning around and going after the God who was running away. Hessia and Hippolyta began to run after her with the remaining Amazons following behind their Queen.


End file.
